Speechless
by ReadeRxX
Summary: Songfic! I'm not good at summaries but it basically revolves around our cute couple or rather on Misaki's thoughts. Enjoy.


Author's Notes:

This is my first songfic ever.

I think it's a bit OOC so please have patience in reading it. Also this took place when Usui and Misaki are already a couple.

Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS nor The Veronicas :d**

**Lyrics**

'_Thoughts'_

"Statements"

_**Speechless**_

"Argh! I can't sleep! This is all that PERVERTED OUTERSPACE HUMAN'S FAULT!" Misaki exclaimed.

-Flashback-

"Yukimura isn't it bad for an individual to pull an all nighter for paperworks that is due next week?" A handsome blonde guy sitting on the desk asked.

"Y-yes it is." Yukimura, the Vice President of the Seika Student Council answered.

"And you point is? Also how many times did I tell you not to sit on my desk!"Ayuzawa Misaki the Student Council president and also known as The Demon President of Seika butted in.

"Simple. You should stop pulling all nighters on those paper works that is not even due till next week or Pres if your reason for pulling an all nighters is (comes closer to Misaki's ear ) to free your schedule next week to spend time with me well you should just say so, so I can help you."

"You perverted outer space alien! Who would want to spend time with you! Argh Get the heck out now! Your distracting me!"

"Um, Ka-kaiichou can I leave now?" The forgotten Yukimura asked.

"Ah Yes you can leave now Yukimura, thank you for the hardwork. " Misaki answered.

Yukimura dashed out of the student council room immediately frightened by the Demonic aura that is emanating out of the President's body.

"Finally alone." Usui said and leaned closer to Misaki.

Misaki's face immediately flushed at their closeness. "Wh-what a-are you doing you pervert?"

Instead of answering Usui closed the gap between them and crashed his lips on hers.

Misaki's mind went blank and before she could process what was happening she closed her eyes and kissed back.

-End of Flashback-

'_I still cant believe I kissed back! Argh! He is my boyfriend but he knows very well that I'm new to this but no, he just have to kiss me, that pervert! And in school too! We were lucky that we were alone! But his lips felt really soft and warm! WAH! What am I thinking? I have to go back to sleep!' _

Misaki tried everything to get to sleep but still to no avail.

'_Argh! Cant sleep! I guess I just have to listen to music maybe that'll help.'_

Misaki got her ipod from under her pillow and randomly selected a song.

Instead of sleeping Misaki pondered on the lyrics of the song she was listening to.

_'I always dream about that alien and when he's gone I feel so alone but when I finally got to see him my heart always beats fast and I feel very happy. I also feel safe and secure around him, feelings that I have forgotten since my father left us. He is the only one who truly understand me its like he knows me before he even met me.'_

**Feels like I have always known you****  
><strong>**And I swear I've dreamt about you****  
><strong>**All those endless nights I was alone****  
><strong>**It's like I've spent forever searching****  
><strong>**Now I know that it was worth it****  
><strong>**With you it feels like I am finally home**

_'I never thought that I would actually fall in love with someone, heck I never expected to fall head over heels n love and feel so very happy about it!'_

**Falling head over heels****  
><strong>**Thought I knew how it feels****  
><strong>**But with you it's like the first day of my life****  
><strong>

_' He does not even know that he always makes me speechless whenever his around. Those beautiful emerald eyes, his soft hair, his warm touch, his soothing voice, everything about him makes my heart leap with joy. He made the demon into an angel! He shattered the barrier that surrounds me. I know in my heart that I can surrender to him and him alone.' _

**Cuz you leave me speechless****  
><strong>**When you talk to me****  
><strong>**You leave me breathless****  
><strong>**The way you look at me****  
><strong>**You manage to disarm me****  
><strong>**My soul is shining through****  
><strong>**Can't help but surrender****  
><strong>**My everything to you**

_'At first, I thought you are so annoying even when you said you like me; I brushed it off and concluded that you are just teasing me. Instead of leaving, you stayed even though I always shout and get mad at you, you never left me. And as time passed by, I never noticed that I was falling for you. I thought I could resist your charms. I thought I was different from other girls and will not ever fall for you but since you are an alien it can't be help. The perverted outer space alien stole my heart and swept me off of my feet.'_

**I thought I could resist you****  
><strong>**I thought that I was strong****  
><strong>**Somehow you were different from what I've known****  
><strong>**I didn't see you coming****  
><strong>**You took me by surprise and****  
><strong>**You stole my heart before I could say no**

_'Usui Takumi you are the one man that my heart belongs to and I just pray that you will take care of it.'_

And with that in Misaki's mind she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N:**

**Argh! I really suck at writing. I hope I did not waste your time. Please have mercy on me :D I guess if its not too much to ask please review :D**

**God bless…**


End file.
